theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown
'''The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown '''is the sixteenth episode in the VeggieTales animated series and the third Silly Song compliation. The premise was to countdown the Top 10 Silly Songs as decided by the show's viewers. Big Idea launched a campaign to collect and tally votes from fans via mail and internet for the purpose of showing on this video with the Astonishing Contraption of Silliness and the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. It was released on September 15, 2001 by Word Entertainment on VHS, on September 18, 2001 by HiT Entertainment on VHS, and on February 10, 2004 on VHS and DVD by Warner Home Video. About This episode takes place entirely on the countertop where Larry Mr.Lunt. and Pa Grape are hosting the show. Pa Grape informs the others that today they are going to do a little something else after all but they resist. They laze around eating Chinese food while Pa Grape introduces the "Astonishing Contraption of Silliness" ("What a lame name" says Mr.Lunt). Pa Grape pushes them into action and they feed the votes into the Contraption which sputters and begins presenting the Top 10 Silly Songs of All Time. The Contraption malfunctions halfway through the countdown producing nonsense such as "The Dance of the Yodeling Cebu Lips" and "The Song of the Water Buffalo Who Dont Love Cebu With Yodeling Lips" forcing Larry and Mr. Lunt to come up with a song of their own. The result based on the text of a Chinese takeout menu is called "Do the Moo Shoo" and is a sort of Sumo version. Pa Grape declares that it wont make the Top Ten and manages to fix the machine so the countdown can continue. When the countdown gets to the top two The Contraption announces "The Pirates Who Dont...". But Pa Grape starts acting shifty and suggests that all the votes have not been collected. He produces a big bag labeled "Official Votes" and feeds them into the machine. Larry and Mr. Lunt confront him and he confesses to rigging the election because "The Pirates Who Dont Do Anything" is the only song that features him. Larry and Mr. Lunt forgive him saying that its better than "The Forgive-O-Matic" from "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" which was a failed attempt to sell a machine that supposedly gives automatic forgiveness. The final two songs are presented and the show ends. Songs * 10. Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) * 9. The Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack, and Benny) * 8. Larry's High Silk Hat (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) * 7. The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * 6. The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The End of Silliness?) * 5. The Song of the Cebu (from Josh and the Big Wall!) * Do the Moo Shoo (original song for this video) * 4. His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) * 3. I Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) * 2. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Very Silly Songs!) * 1. The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?)Category:EpisodesCategory:2001